Too Little, Too Late
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Albus can't see past his love for Gellert, but one day he is forced to choose between the man he loves and the family he turned his back on. In the end, he makes the wrong choice. AlbusGellert. Warnings for character death


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the QLFC. Other prompts are listed below. :)**

 **Chaser 2: Leprechaun—Write about someone who thrives on manipulating or cheating others.**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **(word) feverish**

 **(song) Satisfied, from Hamilton**

 **(line) S/he was not a poet; s/he was a poem.**

 **Word Count: 3030**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those right go to JK Rowling.**

 **WARNINGS: Character death**

 **Enjoy!**

"Don't worry, Ariana. It's just another one of Albus and Gellert's experiments. They'll get bored eventually."

Albus paused when he heard the words floating through the door of the basement. He'd been about to knock, to invite his brother and sister upstairs for a while because they had been in there for so long. He stayed his hand when he heard Aberforth speak, however. He stood in front of the door, conflicted. Eventually, he turned and walked back upstairs to where Gellert was waiting. Perhaps they could finish up for the day quickly, so as to appease his siblings.

Albus walked quickly up the stairs and down the hall, entering his bedroom with excitement—after years of work, he and his friend were closer to their goal than ever before. To find the Hallows would mean the world to both of them—wizards would reign supreme, and no Muggles would ever harm a young witch or wizard again. There wouldn't be another Ariana.

And though he could hardly admit it to himself, finding the Resurrection Stone meant that the responsibility of looking after his siblings would be lifted from his shoulders. His mother could care for them while he went on to do better, more important things.

His blue eyes connected with Gellert's, and his heart filled with warmth.

He was not a poet; he was a poem.

At least, that's what he was to Albus. Everything about him was beautiful. His hands, strong and powerful; his blond hair, slightly disheveled; even his slightly crooked nose. Albus was falling quickly for him, and the last thing he wanted was to catch himself.

The two of them were alone in Albus' room—Aberforth and Ariana were somewhere on the lower levels of the house. He and Gellert were discussing the possible locations of the Deathly Hallows, planning to set off that summer to go hunt for them. At last, he and Gellert would set their plans into motion, avenging his sister and father and ensuring that wizards took their rightful place as head of the world.

"Albus," Gellert said suddenly, his green eyes glancing over to meet Albus' blue. "You are coming this summer, aren't you? You're not leaving me?"

Albus smiled softly. "Of course not. But—" He paused. "You do know that we'll have to take Aberforth and Ariana along, don't you?"

Gellert rolled his eyes. "Isn't there someone you could leave them with? They'll only slow us down." Catching Albus' look, Gellert hurried to add, "The faster we find the Hallows, the faster we can see if something can be done for your sister."

Albus sighed. He wished there was someone left to take care of his siblings, but he was the oldest of the family—therefore, he was their guardian. "We'll have to do the best we can. Surely they won't be too much of a burden? They never bother us much here."

Gellert turned to face Albus fully, a curious expression on his face. "You're right; they don't often disturb us here."

Albus' heart was pounding. He considered himself a clever man, but Gellert could take all his sense away with a single look. The way Gellert was looking at him now was setting him aflame—Albus tilted his head to the side slightly, his auburn hair falling into his eyes.

"Perhaps we should…"

"What?" Gellert asked softly. "Get back to work? Or something else?"

Albus couldn't stand it anymore. The sunlight streaming through the window was illuminating half of Gellert's face, giving him an angelic appearance, and Albus suddenly didn't care what the consequences of his actions could be. He leaned forward—only to realize he had misjudged the angle and banged noses with the other man.

Horrified at himself and what Gellert would think of him, Albus reeled back, his eyes wide behind his half-moon spectacles. To his shock, Gellert only laughed and pulled him closer, closing the distance between them and kissing Albus soundly.

It was the strangest, most wonderful sensation Albus had ever experienced. He felt almost feverish, his lips burning where Gellert's touched his. His whole face was on fire, and he was so light he could have been floating—this, _this_ was true magic.

"You'll go?" Gellert whispered, his forehead resting against Albus'. "We can take them. All that matters is you go."

Albus stole another kiss, his heart lighter than it had ever been. "There is no where you could go," he murmured, "that I won't be with you."

He knew he'd made the right choice when he saw Gellert's wide grin.

The moment shattered when the door burst open, revealing a gaping Aberforth. The two men on the bed jumped apart, their hands untangling and returning guiltily to their sides. Albus' mind immediately flew into a panic—how much had his brother seen? If he had seen the kiss, what would he think of him now?

"You're leaving?"

Albus stood and made his way over to Aberforth, his face slightly flushed. "Aberforth, I told you not to come up here while Gellert and I are working."

Aberforth glared defiantly up at his brother, his body trembling with anger. "Working—is that what you were doing? Because it looks to me like you've lied once again."

Albus should have felt guilty at the words, but he couldn't; everything he'd done had been to protect the other two.

Aberforth continued. "I came up because Ariana is scared—you were shaking the house again—"

"We were experimenting with spells," Gellert cut in, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. "That's all. She doesn't have to be afraid."

Aberforth rounded on the older boy. "This doesn't involve you, you disgusting—"

"Aberforth, that's enough!" Albus interrupted coldly. "Gellert is right, we—"

"Oh, _Gellert_ is right!" shouted Aberforth unreasonably. "I'd forgotten, he can't be wrong in your eyes. Can't you see he's blinded you to his true intentions? You think that—that you love him, but he's only using you for his ambitions!"

In an instant, Albus' wand was in his hand, violet sparks shooting out the tip in warning. It wasn't true—it couldn't be—whatever Aberforth thought he knew was a lie. Albus knew Gellert better than anyone. "What Gellert and I are doing, we are doing for this family," he said, his voice deathly quiet.

"No, you're not," Aberforth said harshly. "We can't you see that? All I ever did was love you. That's it. And you couldn't even give that back to me. Ariana and I—we've lost you to that _monster_."

Aberforth suddenly flew backwards into the far wall, but Albus couldn't be sure whose curse had sent him there—both he and Gellert had their wands out.

"Don't you dare say that about your brother," growled Gellert. "He's working to ensure that wizards stand above Muggles—so what happened to your sister will never happen again! You should be _honored_ to bear the same name as him!"

"I'm not stupid enough to be honored that my brother is a bigoted—"

Gellert's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Aberforth's shirt, silencing him. "Don't you dare—"

"Gellert," came Albus' voice, soft and startled. He stared in shock at the scene before him, torn as to whose side he should be on. "That's my _brother._ "

"Albus." Gellert's whole demeanor changed, his voice growing gentle and his face losing its snarl—back into the man Albus was familiar with. "You're right. I… I apologize. I just get… protective of the people I care about."

Albus' heart soared at the words; Gellert was forgiven without a thought. He'd all but confessed how much Albus meant to him—Albus' feelings were returned just as strongly.

"Albus. I need to speak with you—alone."

Albus glanced at Aberforth, frowning. The younger boy's auburn hair was falling in front of his eyes, and he was breathing heavily. He then looked at Gellert. "Just a few minutes," Albus murmured. "I'll set him straight."

Gellert looked like he wanted to argue, but left without another word. Unprovoked, Aberforth pulled a face at him as he exited the room, which made Albus frown.

"Albus," Aberforth began once they were alone, "what you're doing goes beyond revenge. I don't know what you're looking for, but this isn't the way. You're hurting our family."

Albus laughed sardonically; he couldn't believe that Aberforth, who cared more for Ariana than possibly any other member of their family, couldn't see that their family was already suffering. " _I'm_ hurting our family? Look around you, Aberforth. Father is in Azkaban, Mother is dead, and Ariana's mind is broken. That's not my fault. I'm trying to avenge what we've lost."

"It was one group of Muggles," Aberforth whispered. "Ariana scared them and they lashed out. It was a terrible thing, but they hardly represent a whole _people._ "

Albus' blue eyes were cold. "Wizards shouldn't have to live in fear."

"I'm not afraid!" Aberforth exclaimed. "Albus, don't you understand? No one else is afraid. To Gellert, this isn't about avenging Ariana—this is about being better than those without magic, and do you really think he'll stop there? Men like him aren't satisfied that easily. Once he has control over one group, who's to say that he won't seek power over another? And what will you be to him—a partner of equal standing? Or a tool used to achieve his goals?"

"We are equal. We'll get there together; he won't abandon me. And he isn't searching for power alone. He only wants to right the wrongs Muggles have done to wizards."

"By hurting them?" Aberforth asked in disbelief. "Albus, you speak so confidently of his plans, but do you even know what he intends to do to them? You may have changed since you met him, but I know that you don't want innocent people to get hurt."

"Aberforth—"

"I'm not scared of Muggles," he interrupted. "I'm scared of where Grindelwald is taking you. I'm scared of what you're doing to Ariana. You're terrifying her! You'll push her further into herself, and we might not be able to get her back. If you can't stop this for me, stop this for her. She's your little sister. It's our job to protect her."

Albus shook his head. He knew he was right—this could only help their family, never hurt them. And if his siblings felt neglected in the process, then that was the price they had to pay. It was all for the greater good. "I am protecting—"

"Protect her from _Grindelwald_ ," Aberforth clarified, "and the person you've become. Albus…" His voice turned soft. "Ariana needs you. You can't turn your back on her."

Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles, laughing breathily and shaking his head. His brother had never been able to see things the way he did. If he could only look past his stubbornness now, he'd understand. "When Gellert and I find what we're looking for, you and Ariana won't want for anything ever again."

"What do you mean?" Aberforth demanded, looking deeply unsettled. "Albus, what are you two doing?"

Albus walked steadily over to the door, ready to call Gellert back inside. "We will push the boundaries of magic further than they've ever been pushed before," he confided softly. "You will live in a Golden Age, Aberforth, and it will be Gellert and I who bring you there."

Aberforth looked about to protest, but Albus opened the door before he could say anything on the matter, calling Gellert in. The tall wizard looked at Albus as he came in, an expectant look on his face.

"Albus?" Gellert's deep voice sounded. "You've spoken to him?"

Albus nodded, his gaze fixed on the blond-haired man. "Yes. Aberforth, Gellert and I will begin our search—"

"He's not leaving." Aberforth's cold voice cut across Albus' words like a knife. His hands were in fists at his side, and his glare was deadly—and trained on Grindelwald. "He's staying here, with his _family._ Ever since you came here, our lives have been pushed to the side so you could embark on your quest for power—well, we're having no part of it. Leave this family alone."

Gellert laughed coldly, his green eyes as cold as ice. "That's not your decision to make."

Aberforth turned to Albus. "You can't honestly tell me that you'll leave me and Ariana here. I haven't finished my magical education—which you insist is important—and our sister is in poor health. You'd leave the two of us here for what? Knowledge? Power? What we have here is more powerful than all the magic in the world—and you're throwing it away!"

Albus hesitated, uneasy. This went beyond what Aberforth thought, but he wondered for the first time whether he could regain what he was losing.

Gellert's eyes burned with fury. "You insolent boy! There is nothing of use here—you and your sister are _worthless._ "

"Gellert!" Albus gaped at the man beside him, taking a step back. "That's my _brother._ My family."

"Albus." Gellert's voice softened, and Albus wondered if _Gellert_ truly understood what Albus was willing to do. "Forgive me. But we can accomplish so much more without them. We can save them yet… but you have to leave them first. Everything comes with a price."

"He's not going anywhere!" Aberforth shouted. "He has a responsibility to this family—"

"You could be so much more, Albus!" Gellert bellowed. "So much more than your siblings' _babysitter—_ that's your destiny if you stay here."

He could be. Oh, he could be. He was capable of much more than what he was in this house. He could put his talents to good use elsewhere—the man he loved at his side.

Because there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Gellert. He loved him more than perhaps anyone—certainly more than what he had shown for his brother and sister in recent months.

"Can't you see what he's doing? He's using your feelings for him, your weaknesses, to lure you away from us!" Aberforth said, his face flushed with anger.

Albus' head whipped around to face Aberforth, his wand connecting with the younger man's throat. He resented the role he had there, resented the way his family was holding him back from greatness. He hadn't left yet because of them—because he loved them. How he felt for Gellert had been pushed to the side in their favor, and Aberforth had the nerve to call them his failing—the nerve to claim that Gellert was exploiting them.

"My feelings," he panted quietly so only Aberforth could hear, his wand arm shaking, "are not a weakness."

"I didn't mean—"

"He doesn't want you here, Albus," Gellert interjected. Then, softer, he said, "He'll never accept us."

Albus' grip tightened on his wand. He didn't know how they had gotten to this point; he couldn't see why Gellert and Aberforth hated each other so. This was the harshest he'd ever seen either man act, and it was throwing him off, stopping him from thinking clearly. He knew his brother. He knew Gellert. So why couldn't they see in each other what he saw in them?

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Aberforth's wand twitch, and then Gellert was flying across the room.

He gave a shout of alarm, worried for his friend, but Gellert was on his feet in an instant. Before Albus realized what was happening, there was a jet of red light hurtling towards Aberforth, and behind the spell was a man with more fury in his eyes than Albus could ever imagine.

Aberforth deflected it. The two launched into a duel—Albus was torn as to who he should defend. This was a direct confliction of both of his driving forces—his care of Aberforth and his love for Gellert—and he didn't know which to act on now. When he saw Gellert shoot a jet of green light at his brother, he simply acted. He couldn't explain his numbness during the duel, nor his state of disbelief, but he knew as he defended his family that anyone who would so casually kill someone who was a much less skilled dueller—Albus' interests couldn't be aligned with them. He was only now seeing the man Grindelwald truly was; it frightened him.

"Stop! No more fighting!"

Time slowed. Albus glanced over to see Ariana, her blue dress whipping around her, enter the room, arms outstretched. He saw Gellert look over as well. But their distraction had altered their aim, and Albus watch in horror as their identical jets of green light raced towards the young girl. Her pale hand hit the floor, and Aberforth's scream would forever haunt Albus' nightmares.

It was as though he was underwater. Aberforth ran to their sister, sobbing, dropping to his knees. Albus turned to Gellert. A stricken look was on his face, and there was real regret as he looked at his old partner. But he shook his head and Disapparated before Albus could so much as think his name.

Slowly, as if in a dream, he walked over to his brother. "A-Aberforth—"

The boy flinched away from the tentative hand on his shoulder. "Just go. Go with him, for all I care!"

The reality of what had happened was slowly seeping in, and Albus thought he would be crushed by the weight of it. "But—"

"I don't love you anymore, and I'm sick and tired of pretending that I do," Aberforth snapped, staring into Ariana's blank eyes. "I stopped loving you the moment you pushed us away."

Albus reeled backwards. He'd thought he could save them by temporarily sacrificing what they had—he was a fool to think he could regain something so precious. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he wondered if all the things he was now coming to realize were all Aberforth could see of him anymore.

He watched as Aberforth lifted Ariana gently and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I tried to make things right for you. But we don't live in a world that's fair. We live in this one." His shoulders shook with grief, a tear running down his face. " _I_ live in this one. I'm so, so _sorry_."

Then to Albus he said, "I hope this is finally enough for you."

Albus hung his head. It was too much.

 **A/N: Prompts:**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Character Appreciation: 27. (status) pureblood**

 **Disney Challenge: Dialogue 4. "There is no where you could go that I won't be with you."**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 9. Vlogbrothers — (relationship) brothers**

 **Book Club: 3. Seven — (relationship) siblings, (plot point) wanting to keep your family safe, (action) eye rolling, (dialogue) "All I ever did was love you. That's it. And you couldn't even give that back to me."**

 **Showtime: 9. Do You Love Me? — (emotion) love**

 **Amber's Attic: 6. Dirty Dancing — Write about falling in love with someone you shouldn't. (5 bonus points)**

 **Count Your Buttons: Dialogue 5. "Don't worry. It's just another one of [name]'s experiments. He/She/They'll get bored eventually."**

 **Lyric Alley: 9. Don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 2. King James I — Write about someone intolerant**

 **Emy's Emporium: 6. Gingerbread men — write about someone with a manipulative personality**

 **Angel's Arcade: 1. Aku Aku — (character) Gellert Grindelwald, (color) violet, (word) floating**

 **Lo's Lowdown: Dialogue 3. "We don't live in a world that's fair. We live in this one."**

 **Bex's Basement: 1. Captain America; The First Avenger — Alt. Write about someone losing their best friend**

 **Film Festival: 14. (dialogue) "I don't love you anymore, and I'm sick and tired of pretending that I do."; 18. (action) going to kiss someone and banging noses**

 **Fantastic Beasts [November Event]:**

 **44\. Ogre — (word) stupid; 1. Afghanistan — (character) Aberforth Dumbledore**


End file.
